


Choices painted in blood

by CausticAcid



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Felix killing his dad is mentioned, M/M, Mentions of Ingrid - Freeform, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), and the rating will probably go up too., this will have more chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CausticAcid/pseuds/CausticAcid
Summary: The evening after the battle for Arianrhod, Sylvain and Felix discuss the fallout, and where this leaves them.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 8





	Choices painted in blood

"I just stepped over the body of my father, after running him through. How do you *think* I feel, Sylvain?" A cold, biting reply is to be expected, but the venom behind the words lacks its usual potency. "I watched life bleed from his eyes, with disappointment the last thing etched on his face. How am I supposed to feel after that?!" 

Stepping closer, Sylvain didn't dare reach for Felix, despite his burning desire to pull him close and reassure him. "You're supposed to feel broken. Conflicted. Distraught. Trust me Fe, you're not the only one who's had to put down family on this path." He keeps his voice even, trying to keep his own anger at bay. Of course he knows how he feels! He ran his own brother through five years ago. Twice! Once as Miklan, and once as the demonic beast that the Lance of Ruin turned him in to. 

Felix stiffened, making sure his back was to his longtime friend. "Right. That." His voice was cracking, he could tell, and he hated it. Why was this affecting him so? He knew it had to be done, so he did it. His path was righteous, his blade true. So what made this different? His father was an obstacle to be cleared, and so he cleared him. It was no different than the hundreds of others who fell before his sword, and the others that would follow. 

"Felix. Talk to me. Don't get lost in that pretty head of yours. We both know where that leads you." He tries to put on an easy smile, make it seem like he's taking it all in stride. Unflappable Sylvain, always glib and flirtatious. Exactly the person people needed him to be. It was all fake, of course, but not everyone saw through that. 

Felix did. Turning to face Sylvain, red-rimmed eyes threatening to spill tears, he spoke softly. "Don't. No being fake with me, Syl. Not now." He looked up at him, arms crossed. "What do you think of me? Of what I've done?" He'd never admit it, but the answer terrified him. He's not sure he could handle it if Sylvain turned his back on him here.

"Honestly?" He gave Felix an appraising glance, not fully making eye contact. "No different than before." Shrugging noncommittally, he moved to lean against the nearby wall. "You're still you. You made a choice, and followed through. That's the Felix I know and love." He chuckled as he spoke, knowing Felix didn't fully grasp the meaning behind his words.

Scoffing, Felix shook his head. "You need better lines." Striding over to Sylvain, so they were inches apart, he locked eyes with him. "Thank you. For being... here. And being... you. Now don't breathe a word of this to anyone. Even Ingrid. No one needs to see me like this." He collected himself, taking a deep breath and taking a guarded step back. He'd almost crossed into dangerous territory with Sylvain. He knew that he had to keep certain thoughts to himself regarding the man. He couldn't risk one of the very few people he trusted over silly feelings, like the ones currently swimming through his heart.

"So I'm nobody? Thanks Fe." He teased, a genuine smile on his face. "Besides, you know I've always got your back. Till the bitter end, Fraldarius and Gautier. Like when we were kids."  
A blush crept across Felix's face, and he quickly jerked away. "Dammit, Sylvain!" He cursed, turning around to hide the crimson his face had turned. Sylvain's lines, when laced with honesty, had always been his weakness. "Just go. I need to think this through. I need to be ready to march by morning."

"Whatever you say, Fe. I'll be up for awhile if you need anything." Turning to leave, he flashed Felix a wink. "And don't worry babe, won't tell a soul."  
As he walked off into the night, stifling laughter, he could hear Felix fume behind him, and knew that he'd be okay. It might take time, but he'd help him get there. And just maybe, Felix could help him get there too. 'In more ways than one, Goddess willing.' He thought wryly.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part 1 of 3 planned chapters involving Sylvain, Felix, and Ingrid going through Crimson Flower. I hope it'll turn out like I want? But we'll see. I'm pretty critical of my own work, so this could get deleted or revised at basically any time if I'm not fond of it. :P Thanks for reading!


End file.
